Hello Again, My Friend
by Sirus7009
Summary: The first part of finishing files, signing our forever. In that fanfic Tomoya mentioned he was visiting a friend. this chapter describes who it was that Tomoya was visiting. Read and review please! Rating is there because I didn't know what to use forit
1. Chapter 1

Hello Again, My Friend

Hello Again, My Friend

Tomoya stood at the gate to his old school, students passing by, without uttering a word, as though he were a ghost. Memories flowed into his mind of his old friend who disappeared here. But… She had a specific presence, a presence unlike anyone else's, and he could feel it. This presence is the reason he was drawn here today; He had to find her and see what was keeping her here. He sighed, then headed toward the school courtyard.

The students seemed pretty down, almost as though that aura he was feeling was affecting them as it had affected everyone he knew that fateful day. The day that Sunohara pulled through, the day that everyone remembered… It was difficult to reminisce without choking up, but he fought the sadness that strived to distract him from his friend. He strolled down the halls, unopposed by any trouble makers or anything, as though everyone was purposely avoiding him; so much so that eventually everyone had left the halls he was searching.

What made them avoid him? The dark cloud that loomed over his head? Or the permanent glare that controlled his face? Both, or maybe just that he had a reputation in this school. He was slightly surprised the school had not banned him from entering in the first place, but, thankfully, they hadn't. His glance turned from the rooms to the walls; there were signs everywhere complimenting Tomoyo on her excellent progress as president. He let out a long sigh, knowing if he went to talk to her he'd only cause trouble.

His memories of the schools layout proved useful as he stopped outside what seemed to be a deserted classroom. He pressed his ear against the door, listening. He could hear something like a knife hitting something… He knocked on the door, then listened again. The sound hadn't stopped… He knocked one more time, then opened the door. There was no one in sight, "…." Tomoya turned and began walking down the hall, hardly getting anywhere without tripping on a wooden star, "Aah!" he cried out as his face slammed into the floor. "know I know how Sunohara feels.,…" he chuckled despite the pain that followed the faceplant, sitting up and grabbing the star he had tripped on. The sound returned again… He stood up and walked to the door, peering inside. A young girl with dark green hair sat on a desk, her back turned to Tomoya. He smiled then walked inside, "What's the event this time? Is Kouko having another wedding?" he chuckled lightly, then straightened up as the girl stopped carving, then looked at him with tears in her eyes, "… Na….Nanda…? he asked, surprised by her look.

The girl moved off the desk, stepping back, "why… are you here…." She almost looked frightened.

"Fuko-chan… what's wrong?"

"You're not supposed to be here…" She suddenly straightened up, then pointed at him…

"Huh?" Tomoya looked down at his body. Nothing was out of place. He then noticed that Fuko had moved her finger a little, showing she was pointing behind him. He turned his head and scanned the wall; there was another poster, this time with something interesting on it-Help Wanted. Needs to be good at filing. Contact Tomoyo in the student council room- "So she needs help… I guess I'll drop by to see her…" He turned back to Fuko, "But I came here to see you"

"Auu?" Fuko gave him a weird look, "How did you know I was here?"

"Just like I knew last year, How Nagisa and I could see and hear you while no one else could." He smiled. She was still as childish as ever.

"Huh?" Fuko still looked confused, "But why me? Why not Tomoyo?"

"Because… Everyone thought you died… But now you're back again. Of course I have to talk to you, see why you're here again."

Fuko pointed at the sign again, "Huh?" Tomoyo looked at it again, "What?"  
"That's why I'm here" Fuko continued to point.

Had she only come to show him that sign? No, then she wouldn't had carved more stars.

Fuko walked up to him and pushed him out, "Ok, ok, come on! Go go! She's waiting for you! I'll pass out these stars today, and you'll be happy, ok?"

Now Tomoya was really confused. Why did she want him to go talk to Tomoyo so much? Not like he didn't want to, but he'd only cause trouble for her… He didn't fight it though, and instead began walking on his own, "All right! I'm going" he said to Fuko, who was smiling despite the tears falling from her eyes. He waved goodbye to her over his shoulder, then started walking down the halls toward the Student Council room.

Fuko's first fanfic! I've covered all the other girls, so now I had to add Fuko into the mix. Of course, this isn't the best of fanfics as it actually explains the "Old Friend" Tomoya said he was visiting in the Finishing Files fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it though


	2. A GOOD Special Note!

A GOOD Special note!

Hey guys! Let me start out by saying this has nothing to do with popularity or anything... It's all about the fact I'm not getting any reviews! Reviews aren't a sign of popularity to me... they're a form of correction! When I get a constructive review, it gives me insight towards my mistakes, my weaknesses... And I'm getting sick and tired of getting plenty of favorites without reviews! So, I've devised a way to give you viewers a bit of fun! I'm thinking of hosting an audio show where I'll answer all of your questions! If you ever had any questions over my fanfictions (inspirations, plans for the future, difficulties I had with writing them, heck, I'll even take questions on requests!), now you'll get to ask them!

If you're at all interested, email me (because this is NOT a scam for reviews! Just my way of inspiring more ^ ^) with the title being the name of the fanfiction. I changed my email recently, so send it to:

my_promise7009 at Hotmail dot com

One last thing: Please, if you believe this is a bad idea, say so! I'm honestly kind of sketchy about doing this... but I'm hoping that you guys think of some questions and send them in! Thanks a bunch guys!


End file.
